


Fighters Ready

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon character deaths, Intermission, M/M, Major Spoilers, Short After-the-movie-continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Shuri, Bruce, and Rocket manage to build a communication device that reaches the Guardians' ship. They find Tony, they bring him back, and are getting ready to kick some ass.





	Fighters Ready

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short continuation of after-Infinity-War. This is a small idea of how Tony and Nebula could get off Titan and regroup to finally kick Thano's ass.
> 
> This was not read through and edited so my apologies before hand :)

The world is in disarray. Half the population is gone; turned to nothing but dust. Some slipped through the hands of loved ones. Others disappeared, afraid and alone.

 

Sam was gone, no one was positive where he landed. Rhodey had an idea but they scoured the area and came up empty handed. Bucky was gone, floating away into small particles right in front of Steve’s eyes. T’Challa was gone, his hand still in Okoye’s as he faded.

 

There’s a fix. There has to be. If there’s anything to be learned: nothing is permanent. They won’t let it be permanent.

 

They regrouped, gathering any and all warriors still alive. Okoye passed the news about their king to M’Baku, whose eyes turned distant with a mix of disbelief and mourning.

 

They gathered in Shuri’s lab, with the window busted open and casting a breeze in and out. Shuri was understandably shaken, no longer holding onto that cool composure. Her brother was gone and no one had found her mother yet so presumably she was gone too.

 

There were little moments in between. Okoye was busy dealing with Shuri, who was now crying into her shoulder at the reality of the situation. Nat stood by Steve, her face as pinched as their minds started to run through plans. New tactics.

 

Now that they were back under a roof and Bruce was out of the Hulkbuster, Bruce felt like he could breathe easier. It also helped to have Thor back.

 

Bruce smiles as he finally made his way over to Thor, ringing his hands nervously the closer he got. “Good to have you back.” Bruce’s shoulders sagged as he realized how true that sentence was.

 

Thor smiled too, but the undeniable sadness in that smile caused Bruce’s heart to clench. “I am glad Heimdall successfully returned you here before-” Thor stopped, suddenly getting choked up.

 

Bruce’s shoulders sagged even further and he couldn’t help reaching out. He placed one hand over Thor’s heart, over the man’s breastplate.

 

“Loki did not make it either.” Thor swallows around the lump in his throat. His left hand rose, resting over top of Bruce’s. The difference in size was astounding, with Thor’s hand nearly engulfing Bruce’s entirely. But somehow Thor managed to stroke his thumb back and forth over Bruce’s consolingly.

 

“I landed here and found Tony,” Bruce finds hiself admitting. The words start coming and suddenly they can’t stop. He feels as though he’s releasing all his guilt in one confessional. “Thanos’s goons were here and he was fighting them off with Strange and Wong,” Bruce pauses as he realizes Thor probably doesn’t know who those men are. “Strange is-”

 

Thor’s mouth quirks up momentarily. “We’ve met.”

 

Bruce feels more questions arise but he decides to continue. “I couldn’t help. The Other Guy… he won’t come out.” Bruce shakes his head frustratedly. “Tony took off after the spaceship and he’s been missing since.”

 

Thor’s hand presses harder against Bruce’s. The pain and loss everyone is suffering is stifling. But they’ve still got each other.

 

And the others who are standing over their shoulder. Which they promptly notice when Natasha clears her throat.

 

Both Bruce and Thor glimpse over, neither removing their hands as their gazes meet Nat’s and Steve’s. Nat has the decency to duck her head but her smirk is still seen.

 

“We’ve got to figure out our next step,” Steve says authoritatively, stepping forward as his blue gaze looks everyone over. “This fight isn’t over and Thanos isn’t gone.”

 

“He’s hurt, we know that much,” Nat interjects. “That blow from Thor is enough to leave him weakened for a while.”

 

“Okay, we get it,” Okoye bites out. “He’s weak and he’s without his army. But how do we find him?”

 

Steve’s iron gaze then lands on Rocket, where the raccoon sits with his head bowed and hands between his legs. He looks broken.

 

“You know space better than any of us,” Steve clips out. Rocket knows he’s being spoken to so he lifts his gaze, but his eyes are narrowed. “He’s got to be out there somewhere.”

 

Rocket swallows and then something seems to dawn on him. “My team... My teams still out there. We could-” Rocket’s voice cuts off. He speaks gravelly, as if his mouth is dry. He stands up, his will to fight growing. “We could reach out to their ship.”

 

Shuri steps forward, already taking on the task. Rocket moves with her, so Bruce decides he’ll tag along. It won’t hurt to add on as many minds as they possibly can.

 

Bruce turns towards Thor, giving him a small smile as he lets his hand fall. Thor allows Bruce’s hand to slip from his grasp, sharing that same small smile. Reassurance. They both need it.

 

Bruce finally turns, knowing that if he doesn’t take his eyes of Thor’s he might never leave. So he twists on his heel and heads after Shuri and Rocket.

 

Thor doesn’t realize he’s staring until he hears Nat’s voice from over his shoulder.

 

“So you and Bruce, huh?”

 

Thor tilts his head to the side, finding Nat with her arms crossed and a smug smile on her face. A silence stretches so Nat only raises her brow and continues.

 

“No judgment here. I’m surprised, sure, but I think it’s pretty sweet.” Nat trails around Thor to move to his other side. She shrugs one shoulder. “From what he’s said, you two have been through a lot together.”

 

Thor gives a curt nod. “He helped save my people. But then half of them were murdered by Thanos.”

 

“Alright, you two,” Steve says with a sense of fondness, glimpsing between them carefully. “Save it for later. Let’s see how we can help the others.”

 

Turns out they can’t do much. They stand back, watching over Shuri work with Bruce and Rocket. It’s clear she’s still shaken, but she’s persisting under the odd circumstances. Then again, none of them have many choices.

 

Rocket starts to rattle off specifications of his spaceship, which is still a strange concept for some of them to hear, but they’re getting used to it. Rocket’s an immense help, and may seem overwhelmed with the technology suddenly available for him. He talks about his team as he works, speaking of Drax, and Mantis, and even Quill who gets on his nerves. He brings up Gamora, but must run out of members after her because then he remembers Groot with a downtrodden expression.

 

An hour passes when some sort of device is starting to form.

 

“So what exactly will this do?” Steve sounds tense as he steps forward; tense with the events within the past two hours finally settling in.

 

“We’re contacting my team. They call us Guardians of the Galaxy. You assholes probably don’t know but we’ve saved the galaxy at least twice.” Rocket works as he speaks. “If anyone can fix what that nutsack did, it’s them.”

 

“It’s ready,” Shuri answers, bringing up a chair to sit down. She starts to click away on a keyboard and the small device they created starts to glow. It looks like a radio, if it had to be compared to something.

 

Bruce stays behind Shuri’s shoulder and the two turn to Rocket expectantly. He suddenly looks uncomfortable with the attention focused on him, yet he squares his shoulders and steps up to the communication device. He presses down a button and clears his throat.

 

Rocket, where he spoke so roughly, gravelly, and bluntly before, now sounds hesitant and soft. “Guys, it’s Rocket… please tell me you’re okay.”

 

The device returns with feedback. A terrible onslaught of static fills the room as everyone strains their ears to listen. Another minute passes with no response and it’s clear that Rocket’s getting impatient. He moves forward, pressing the button down on the device again.

 

“Shit has hit the fan on Earth, guys. Let me know that you guys are still there.” Rocket releases the button and this time presses his fist to his snout. He stays close by, listening again.

 

This time, something starts to come through.

 

 _“Rocket,”_ starts a voice, but static interrupts. Despite this, everyone in the room perks up hopefully as they listen. _“Rocket,”_ the voice starts again, _“I need you to listen to me. My name is Tony Stark, from Earth. We think Thanos is heading your way-_ ” another fit of electricity interrupts the broadcast.

 

Bruce’s eyes shoot up from Rocket, turning to stare straight at Steve. He’s shocked, eyes wide as his arms finally fall from their guarded crossed position to his sides. Steve’s eyes are only on the device as he takes a concerned step forward, still listening. Even Nat has glimpsed over at Steve out of concern.

 

When the static stretches on, Rocket presses down on the button again.

 

“He already came, genius. Now, where’s my team?” Rocket stresses again.

 

Static.

 

Rocket moves forward again when Tony’s voice comes through again.

 

 _“They’re dead.”_ The pain in Tony’s voice is clear, despite the static infiltrating his words. _“Mine too.”_

 

Rocket steps back as if he’s been slapped.

 

Bruce takes the opportunity he has while Rocket is still recovering. He has communication with Tony, which is more than he could have hoped for. More than he could have thought possible after the shit storm they were just in. So Bruce may step forward shakily and press the button harder than needed.

 

“Tony. It’s Bruce. Where are you? Are you okay?” Bruce has to force his finger off the button, reminding himself that for Tony’s response to come through he can’t be jamming the signal.

 

 _“Titan. We’re on Thanos’s home planet. We almost had the stupid gauntlet-”_ Static interrupts the signal.

 

Bruce waits to see if anything else will come through but nothing does. “Tony, who was with you? Are there any survivors?”

 

Static.

 

 _“They’re all dead.”_ There’s a brief pause of static and then Tony’s voice comes through again. _“Quill, Mantis, Drax, Strange… Peter. All dead... They turned to dust.”_

 

Rocket sits down, or more like falls down onto the ground at that. He’s all alone.

 

 _“I’m with Nebula now. She might have information on Thanos. We’re going to take him down.”_ Tony’s threat is clear with the tense hatred coursing through the channel.

 

Rocket’s head perks up at that and suddenly the raccoon has his drive back. “Nebula is one of Thanos’s daughter. She’d know where that asshole is and she hates the prick more than anyone I know. She’d be able to track him down out of pure spite.”

 

Bruce turns to look at Thor and it only takes one glance before Thor’s stepping forward.

 

“I know where Titan is located. It is a desolate planet but I will be able to get both Stark and this Nebula off the planet.” Thor declares.

 

Bruce swallows as he straightens up, and he knows his gaze strays on Thor too long, but Thor’s staring down at him too so he supposes he’s not the only guilty one. They stay like that for a few seconds longer, drinking in what could be the last view of one another. Finally, Thor decides to turn around, but Bruce isn’t done with him yet.

 

“Thor,” Bruce calls out just as his fingers wrap around Thor’s wrist. He knows his strength is not nearly enough to move the god, yet Thor turns when Bruce gives a small tug. Thor looks down at him so Bruce reminds himself to speak. “Come back, okay?”

 

A smile graces Thor’s features and he gives a small nod. “I believe we have a knack for finding one another now, Bruce. I will come back.”

 

Bruce, only after he decides that promise is enough, lets go of Thor’s wrist. He spins, unable to watch Thor go because he _knows_ he’s going to want to go with. He presses his first two fingers to the button and speaks.

 

“Thor is coming to you, Tony. He’s bringing you back to us.”

 

Static follows and then Bruce can hear Thor disappearing with a row of thunder. There is no confirmation from Tony which causes Bruce to grow nervous. The rest of the team grows equally silent as they wait. Shuri looks on at Rocket with sympathy on her face while Nat and Steve stand back with equal looks of restrained hope on their faces. Okoye, on the other hand, stands with her chin tall, remaining strong and warrior-like despite the battle and losing her king.

 

Bruce’s attention is brought back when he hears Thor’s voice over the device.

 

_“Bruce, Tony is injured. I fear traveling may only weaken him-”_

 

_“-I’m fine. Point Break is making it more dramatic than it is. My nano-tech has already stopped the bleeding. If I’m brought back to the lab I should be able to stitch it up just fine.”_

 

Bruce sighs, bringing one hand up to rub at his brow. “Thor, will he survive the jump?”

 

_“He will survive, yes.”_

 

“Okay,” Bruce breathes. “Bring him back and I’m sure Shuri and I can fix him up.”

 

A flash of light follows seconds later, followed by the signature thunderous roll coming from Thor’s arrival. The rest of the team can’t wait much longer, so they spin and exit out of the main room to where Thor’s arrived.

 

“Really? Was the bridal carry necessary?” Tony’s voice rings out in the silent room. He hasn’t spotted them yet, considering they’ve all got their backs towards the team.

 

Thor gingerly lets Tony out of his grasp and the team only manages to get closer and closer in the meantime. Tony does stand, but he grips onto one side and keeps one arm on Thor. He’s bloodied, bruised, and half of his suit is destroyed and the other half still clings to his body. There’s also who Bruce is assuming must be Nebula standing off to the side.

 

Bruce moves around the three, unable to stop the smile that fills his face as he sees Tony. Tony’s hurt, yes, but Tony is _alive._ Nat’s feeling the relief mixed with disbelief and lets out an airy laugh at Tony’s appearance.

 

But Steve is the one who stares; wide-eyed and hopeful and as if Tony’s going to disappear right before his eyes if he’s not careful. After what they’ve seen… it could be a possibility.

 

Tony finally lifts his gaze and of course it’s Bruce he sees first. He cracks a smile, but then he notices the odd room and begins to look around. That’s when his eyes land on Nat, then Okoye, and Shuri… only growing more confused until his brown eyes finally meet Steve.

 

“Imagine my surprise,” Steve starts, taking a step closer with each word he speaks. “When I finally get a call and it’s Bruce on the other end of the line. Not you.” Steve only comes to stop when he’s a foot in front of Tony.

 

And of course Tony is looking up at Steve with all those stars in his eyes, the ones he gains when he’s looking at Rogers. “I was a bit busy.”

 

Steve comes forward and Tony meets him the rest of the way. Steve brings both arms around Tony’s shoulders, hugging him tightly yet gingerly, and Tony keeps one hand on his wound and brings the other all around Steve’s waist.

 

Tony just stands, his face buried in Steve’s chest as he breathes in and out. Here, surrounded by Steve, Tony feels tethered again.

 

“I missed you, Tony,” Steve says, his words warm against the top of Tony’s head.

 

Tony wants to say something back but he’s too afraid of a broken sob escaping him, so he only tightens his grip around Steve’s waist and scrunches his eyes tightly shut.

 

“We should probably get him to my lab,” Shuri chimes in, her voice soft despite shattering the tender moment. “He should probably be getting medical attention, like, now.”

 

Tony lets out a short laugh as he and Steve pull back, but a sharp gasp escapes him. His adrenaline is wearing off and the nano-tech has been used far past the time Tony intended it for.

 

Steve keeps his hand on Tony, looking him over worriedly.

 

“How far deep is the wound?” Shuri inquires as she steps forward, typing a few things on a device she has around her wrist.

 

“Right through,” Tony bites out, his grasp on Steve’s bicep growing stronger. “Thanos had a blade.”

 

“ _Thanos_ did this to you?” Steve exclaims.

 

“Yeah,” Tony breathes. “I’ll tell you all about it some time but I think I’m expected in the medbay.”

 

Steve swallows but he gives a nod. In one smooth movement, Steve has Tony lifted and in his arms. Shuri waves Steve on so he follows closely behind, making sure not to jostle Tony as much as he can possibly avoid.

 

“How come Rogers is not getting yelled at for carrying him like a bride?” Thor’s inquiry can be heard down the hall, which only causes Steve to smirk and Tony to blush.

 

As for now, they’ll get Tony fixed up. But then they’ll fight. They’ll find Thanos and fight with everything they have left.


End file.
